


Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

by minnie771



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, i never have been very good with tags, im just going to stop now, just trust me this is good, sorta AU, there will probably be sex at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie771/pseuds/minnie771





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

He walked away.  
Mesut couldn’t believe what he was doing. He tried to talk control of himself. He wanted to go back. Back to Cris and his wide, white smiles and warm arms. He wanted it so badly. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t healthy or him. So on he went.  
“Left, right, left, right, left…” His thoughts chanted, propelling him forward. Away from the restaurant, away from the love of his life, away from Cris. Mesut was suddenly standing in front of his car, hand hovering above the handle. He froze there, slowly gaining courage until he had enough to turn back for a moment.  
The famous Cristiano Ronaldo, Madeira’s star celebrity, Portugal’s football savior, and Real Madrid’s heroic forward, stood beside his flashy sports car in all his glory. Mesut wanted nothing more than to turn around and take back all that he said. Cris’ eyes were full of hurt, regret, and desperation. Mesut knew those looks were specifically for him. He just knew. All he wanted was Cris’ sad, tear-filled eyes to be full of love again. Love reserved for him. Just those three words would have Mesut running back into his lover’s arms.  
Unfortunately, life doesn’t work that way. That was evident by the presence of Irina Shayk wrestling a hysterical baby Cris Jr. into his carseat before getting into his Cris’ car.  
But Cris wasn’t his anymore.  
Mesut quickly got into his car, turning away from Cris and his perfect family. There was just no place for the young German there. Cris- no, Cristiano- made sure to clarify that. Mesut didn’t want to believe it, but it was true.  
He sat there without starting his car and fought back the tears that threatened to escape in rivers down his cheeks. Where had it all gone wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. How do you format this stuff?
> 
> I'll be updating ever so often, but a lot more after May 15th! End of AP tests :)
> 
> Tumblr: bundesligamadridista.tumblr.com
> 
> Love,  
> Q


End file.
